1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system including an information providing server which provides information to a mobile station via a gateway exchange and a subscriber exchange, and relates to a gateway exchange selection server and a gateway exchange selection method in the mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, services for providing information such as information on the Internet to a mobile station become widespread. FIG. 1 shows a configuration example of a conventional mobile communication system for realizing an information providing service. In the figure, the mobile station 510 can obtain various information in an ISP server 550, which is an information providing server, and can obtain various information on the Internet 560 which is connected to the ISP server 550 by accessing the ISP server 550 via a wireless access network (NW) 520, a subscriber exchange 530 and a gateway exchange 540.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional mobile communication system, there is only one transmission line reaching from the subscriber exchange 530 to the ISP server 550 via the gateway exchange 540. Therefore, when a failure occurs on the transmission line, the mobile station 510 can not obtain information until the transmission line recovers from the failure.
Thus, an mobile communication system is required in which the mobile station 510 can obtain information even when a failure occurs on the transmission line connecting the subscriber exchange 530 to the ISP server 550 via the gateway exchange 540.